maybe
by acomplexgirlwithsimpletastes
Summary: sometimes, the most implausible and unrealistic things can happen when fate decides to step in.
1. It's A Complicated World

A/N: I didn't know what to do with this story. I had continued it for fun, scribbling phrases and scenes and sticking them together when I realized that I didn't really have an idea as to where it was going. I've always sort of resented authors that did that, that spun a story and eventually led their readers into a unconcluded ending for months at a time. I suppose I understand it better now. It's difficult to write a story, because despite all the encouragement and help that you receive, it is still challenging. I applaud all the authors who were able to write a story successfully.

So here I am again, with _maybe_, my very first story ever written here on FanFiction. Hopefully, I'll finish it this time.

Thank you for all those who ever reviewed or took the time to say they liked it, and for those of you who waited despite the really, really long wait. I guess it was you guys who made me look at the story on my profile and decide to give the story a major re-edit.

Let's see. To conclude this really long Author's Note, I'll dedicate this one to Dad, who discovered it after all and wasn't too mad about it, and to my readers, if there are still any.

Enjoy.

* * *

**maybe, ****Chapter One: No. Way.**

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore IIV- Hayden III walked into her Yale apartment to see her roommate Paris and her boyfriend Doyle arguing about something.

"No," Doyle said stubbornly.

"Yes," Paris said calmly.

"No."

"Yes."

They didn't notice she was there, so she prepared herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, watching them, hoping that something might actually come out of the kindergarten argument the two were having. But then, she reminded herself, she and her mother had kindergarten arguments on a daily basis, so who was she to talk?

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Rory wasn't in the mood for this. So she spoke. "As much as this amusing, this is conceivably the kind of thing that could go on forever, so would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Paris looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "There's a rumor on campus that someone is having an arranged marriage with someone from Harvard."

"It can't possibly be true," Doyle insisted. "That's barbaric."

"An arranged marriage?" Rory snorted. "Who on earth does that?"

"Exactly," Doyle said to Paris, triumphant.

"But," Rory added, "You never know with society brats."

Paris smirked at her boyfriend. "See? You're underestimating the rich. They're willing to do anything to get what they want. The rich are ruthless."

"Paris, you're rich," Doyle pointed out.

"And I am ruthless, so I know what I'm talking about," Paris said, matter-of-fact.

Rory laughed. "But where'd you hear that?"

"Stacy told me." Paris shrugged.

"Stacy?" Rory said her forehead creasing. "You hate Stacy."

"A reporter's got to do what a reporter's got to do."

"I wonder who it is," Doyle murmured. "The girl's apparently from here; they guy's from Harvard."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Rory said, shaking her head. "Whoever she is, if the rumor's true, I wouldn't want to be her."

* * *

"You're joking."

"I wish," Tristan said, changing the channel.

"Your parents arranged your marriage?" Josh cried. "That's lower than low."

"Not for the DuGrays it isn't."

"What the hell are you going to do, man?"

Tristan shrugged. "Fight. Scream. Blame them for my crappy future."

"How can you be so cavalier about it?" Josh shook his head, not understanding his friend at all.

Tristan sighed, muted the T.V. and turned to his roommate. "Dude, what would you do if your parents gave you an ultimatum -- marry the girl they pick, or you get cut off? Would you say no? Would you have the guts to live like a pauper?"

Josh thought about it. "No," he admitted.

"We're too used to the rich lifestyle," Tristan said, sighing. "If I could live by myself, I would. But my dad will freeze my family credit card in an instant."

"Damn," Josh said. "That sucks."

Tristan smirked. "Dude, I'm going to have to marry someone I've never even met, some dumb trophy wife for the rest of my life or be cut off completely, no money at all, and all you can say is it sucks? You're smart Josh. Say something else."

Josh laughed at his friend. "It's completely barbaric and archaic that it makes me feel antipathy towards your parents even if I've never met them."

"That's better," Tristan nodded, satisfied. He turned back to the Sports channel.

"How is this helping?" Josh asked, pointing to the T.V.

"It's not."

"Then why…"

"Because I would rather not think about it."

"Want coffee?" Josh said, silently agreeing not to mention the arranged marriage again.

"Coffee," Tristan chuckled. "Oh, the memories that the word brings."

"Ah, yes. Mystery girl."

Tristan stayed silent, concentrating on the television.

"Come on, Tristan," Josh groaned. "Tell me."

"Rather not. It's one of those things."

"You were so whipped," Josh said, and with that he left their Harvard dorm room, leaving Tristan pondering whether whipped was the right tense to describe his feelings for a certain Rory Gilmore.

* * *

"Ace," a voice called, making Rory turn around and smile.

"Hey Logan. Colin. And… what's your name again?" Rory faked confusion, looking at the Australian.

Logan and Colin smirked, knowing that Finn would be annoyed that Rory had chosen to forget his name.

The Australian pouted. "Come on, Love, that's not fair. Why do you always pick on me?"

Rory laughed. "It's because secretly I favor you," she whispered her voice conspiring.

Finn grinned, triumphant.

"As much as this in interesting," Logan said, "we wanted to ask if you heard the latest Yale gossip."

"If it's about someone from Yale marrying someone from Harvard because their parents and grandparents arranged it, then I have already heard it from Paris," Rory informed them.

Finn laughed. "Yes, but we have something to add to that. The girl's last name is Hayden. Know anyone around here with that name?" he asked.

Rory froze. She felt like she'd just been sucker punched. Hayden. As in… Hayden… her?

"Ace?" Logan asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rory said, shaking her head. "I'm fine." If the Hayden was her, and she had a nasty feeling it was, there was no way in hell that she was letting anyone find out.

"So, Hayden," Finn mused. "I wonder who it is."

"Is it confirmed?" Rory asked, trying to hide the hope in her tone.

"Definitely. It's just the who that's we're trying to figure out now," Colin said with a grin. "It should make for an interesting year."

"Supposedly it's going to be the wedding of the year," Logan added thoughtfully. "I wonder who it is… Hayden."

"Hey, listen, I've got to go," Rory smiled apologetically. "Friday is dinner at my grandparents'."

"Ah, yes. Torturing our poor Ace," Logan said dramatically.

"Don't listen to him, love," Finn said, feeling some pity for Rory. "Just form a sub-party, like we've taught you to."

Rory laughed. "Form a sub-party with who? The only people who are going to be there are my grandparents from Mom's side and Dad's side, Dad and Mom."

Finn looked back, stunned. "That sucks, Ror."

"Nah, because of Dad and Mom things turn out okay. Three against four isn't so bad."

"Three against four?" Colin asked, confused.

Logan and Finn grinned at Rory and rolled their eyes at their clueless friend.

"Go on, Ace. We'll explain it to Clueless over here. We don't want you to be late for hell," Logan grinned.

"You're so supportive," Rory called over her shoulder, smiling despite the news which had taken her breath away and made her feel like she'd been punched in the gut.

* * *

"I can't go, Dad."

"You're going," Michael said firmly. "The family jet is going over to pick you up as we speak."

"Thanks for the choice," Tristan said sarcastically. "For this and for my marriage."

"You will like your betrothed," Michael said. "She'll make you a lovely wife."

Tristan flinched at the word betrothed. It was so old fashioned he realized how cliché what his parents were doing to him was. "Forgive me for not being so enthusiastic about you choosing my bride," Tristan spat.

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey. Don't speak to me that way," Michael threatened.

"Fine," Tristan gritted his teeth.

"Don't you want to know her name?" Michael asked.

"Not particularly, no," Tristan said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I'll tell you anyway."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tristan snorted. Frankly he was surprised that his father hadn't told him sooner. It was probably going to be some rich, spoiled society brat.

"It's Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III – Hayden IV," he informed his son.

* * *

"Mom, you won't believe this," Rory began.

"I've lived through a lot, kid," Lorelai said. "Just today, Kirk started running around the town naked screaming something about freeing all body parts."

Rory was not to be distracted. So she said something that she was sure would knock her mother's pants off.

"Grandpa and Grandma have arranged my marriage," Rory said slowly.

Lorelei dropped the phone and Rory could hear her screaming something unintelligible in the background. Something that distinctly resembled, "They are so, so dead."

Lorelei Gilmore was normally a friendly person. But she was lethal.

And at that moment, Rory felt some fear for her grandparents. There was no telling what Lorelei would do.

* * *

"Hello Father. Mother." Tristan greeted his parents formally, the same way he would have greeted a long lost acquaintance. Which, he thought wryly, would be true if he didn't resemble them so much. The way they treated each other showed almost no affection, you could only guess they were related because Tristan was his parents brought back to youth.

Michael and Serena DuGrey both had blonde hair and piercing sapphire eyes. Tristan had the privilege of having both, but he liked to think that somewhere inside of him, he was better than his father. He almost laughed at that. Deep, _deep_ down.

"Tristan," Serena said softly, placing an awkward kiss on her son's cheek.

He flinched. He didn't mean to. But the feeling of his mother's lips on his face was not one he was used to.

So she pulled back immediately and stared at a spot behind his shoulder.

His father, always so oblivious to anything that was happening before his very eyes, merely told his son, "We're having dinner at the Hayden's house tonight. You'll be able to meet Leigh and her family."

"Leigh?" Tristan questioned.

"Your bride-to-be's nickname," he informed.

Tristan flinched yet again. But this time, the feeling of wanting to throw up was added to it. He was 21. He was not ready to be married. But he didn't have a choice, did he?

He wondered if society parents ever realized how much they hurt their kids. It was a vicious cycle -- parents treat their children the way their parents treated them. No one broke out of the mold, because in society, status and reputation meant _everything_.

And Tristan was sure that his… betrothed… was a society brat. It was certain. The one girl he had ever had any real feelings for would never be part of society. The one person who he wouldn't have minded marrying would never be a part of society.

He was certain of that.

Fate is such a cruel thing.

* * *

Rory stared at the massive double door that served as an entrance to her grandparents' house -- her dad's side, that is. If this was supposed to be a place of welcome, then they had better start redecorating.

The mansion looked rich, screamed society and was definitely imposing. But welcoming was an _entirely_ different story.

Rory would have felt more welcomed if she was being led into a torture chamber.

In medieval times.

Where they _stretched_ people to death.

She was interrupted from her tortured thoughts when a jeep came shrieking into the driveway. She smiled as a Jaguar followed closely behind it.

Lorelei slammed the door to the jeep. "I'm going to kill them," she announced as a way of greeting.

Chris got out of the Jaguar and banged the door as well. "I'll hand you the hammer, the screwdriver and the glue."

Rory's eyebrows furrowed. "Hammer, screwdriver and glue?" she repeated.

Lorelei and Chris looked at each other and grinned. "It involves your Great Aunt Marge's dress, a goldfish and a locked door. But that's not what we're here for," Lorelei explained.

"I can't believe Straub and Francine would do this," Christopher mumbled.

Rory and Lorelei looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, I can't believe they'd do this to _you_," he amended. "They hate me, which is understandable." Rory chuckled. "But you're the perfect grandchild."

"I am not perfect!" Rory protested.

"And humble too," Chris sighed. "Lor, how'd we manage to create this kid?"

"I think it involved booze. The memories of that night are foggy," Lorelei replied with a grin, and she and Christopher cracked up.

Rory looked up to the sky and sighed dramatically. "Why me?"

* * *

Tristan stared at the houses that passed by as they headed towards the Hayden's house. Each house seemed to get bigger as they went along, and he sighed. No doubt the Haydens would be loaded, their kid would be a brat and he wouldn't have a single choice in the matter.

Life sucked.

* * *

They were all there. Of course. Arranged in a loose semi-circle, her grandparents, all four of them, were standing before her and smiling like nothing was wrong.

_Traitors_, her mind said angrily.

"We know," Rory said flatly, before they could even speak.

Richard and Straub looked at each other warily. Emily spoke first.

"What are you talking about?"

Rory was about to reply but Lorelei cut in. "Cut the crap, mom. We deserved to know that you _arranged_ Rory's marriage. Rory is _not_ going to do_anything_ she doesn't want to do. Chris and I back her up on that." Her voice had turned scathing and disgusted.

"Lorelei, don't you think you're overreacting?" Francine said slowly. "And Chris. We're just doing what we think is best for her."

Christ snorted. "Doing what's best for her? When has that really been the case, Mother? When have you and Dad done something for the benefit of someone else without you somehow being rewarded in the process?"

"You will not speak to your mother like that," Straub told his son.

"And you won't tell me what to do!" Chris exploded. "I am a grown man and I can take care of myself!"

"For heaven's sake!" Lorelei cried. "Who do you people think you are? Do you think that Rory is a toy? One of your money making schemes? That you can just sell and trade and… _barter_ her off like she's some inanimate object? Well, let me tell you something." Lorelei was in full angry mode now. "If you think she's going to comply happily with whatever evil scheme you have, you are all sadly mistaken!"

"Lorelei!" Richard thundered. "Is this really necessary? Rory will do as we say, because unlike some people she is obedient and does what is best for the family."

That was the last straw. She had been a quiet observer for the past few minutes, allowing her parents to defend her. But now it was time to speak up for herself.

"No," she said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her. Lorelei and Chris looked at her proudly. It took a lot to stand up to their parents. They should know.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Rory!" Emily gasped.

"Excuse me?" Straub said, highly taken aback.

Francine just gaped at her eldest grandchild.

"No. I won't do it," Rory said firmly.

"Yes you will. You will because we said so," Straub told her.

Rory exploded. "_That's it_! Who the _hell_ do _you_ think you _are_? You can't just decide you want me to marry someone. It's _sick_! What kind of person forces someone to marry if they don't want to? And worse, who does that to their _own granddaughter_? I have been kind and respectful and I have played along with all of your little parties and plans. I have always been a good granddaughter! You are all _unbelievable_!" she was screaming now.

She breathed in and out heavily. Her voice was calmer now, and it was firm. "I know now why Mom and Dad left society. Because it's filled with people like you, who think just because they're rich, they can trample all over everyone else."

Then she heard something behind her, an unmistakable voice, which made her gasp and whirl around.

* * *

"_I know now why Mom and Dad left society. Because it's filled with people like you, who think just because they're rich, they can trample all over everyone else."_

Tristan couldn't believe it. What was Rory doing here?

So he said the only coherent thought his mind could form. "_Mary_?"

She whirled around to face him, her blue eyes sparkling with disbelief. "_Bible_ _boy_?"

Their voices reverberated around the large ornate living room, while all the adults watched the encounter warily.

"What are you --"

"Doing here?" Tristan cut off. "I could ask the same of you. What are _you _doing here?"

"Excuse me? This is _my_ grandparents' house!" Rory shot back.

"_Your_ grandparents' house?" Tristan asked slowly, his sapphire eyes confused. It was impossible…

The truth hit both of them at the exact same time.

"Oh my god," they said, their eyes both widening, Rory's hand flying to her mouth.

"I'm marrying _you_?"

They stared at each other in disbelief. The words that feel from their mouths surprised everyone in the room, including themselves. "_No. Way_," they breathed.


	2. Game, Set, Match

**maybe, Chapter Two: Game, Set, Match**

* * *

"You." The first word that came out of her mouth was not, under any circumstance, brilliant. But, considering what was happening here – **?** – she felt that she was justified.

Tristan's eyes narrowed at her and she almost flinched at the intensity of his gaze. "I'm marrying you." There was a strange acceptance in his voice, as if he was already used to the idea and didn't care who he was marrying.

"Not if I can help it." Rory whirled to face her grandma. "You arranged my marriage to Tristan DuGray?" Her voice is hard as steel and there is a fire in her eyes that her grandparents have seen very rarely.

"Well," Francine began uncomfortably, "yes. But we think this will be a good -"

"A good thing?" Rory finished. "Let me refresh your memory, grandma. I hated Tristan DuGray. He was the bane of my existence in High School and although there were some times that he was tolerable, I would never, ever be coerced into marrying him." Her voice had risen as she continued her speech, getting angrier with every word she spouted.

"**He** is still in the room," Tristan drawled, looking calmly at the scene, the picture of control. That image of him irked her, so in control was he of his emotions that he was leaning on a wall, hands in his pockets and small smirk in place, while she was screaming at her grandparents. It was so ironic.

"I don't care." She was aware of how much she sounded like a petulant child at the moment and it infuriated her that Tristan DuGray should see her like this.

He pushed off the wall to raise an eyebrow at her. "Seeing as we're engaged, maybe you should."

She scoffed. "We're not getting married, DuGray."

"Really? Then why do I have this?" One of his hands emerged from his pockets and he held a small box between his thumb and forefinger, as if showing it off, before letting it loose.

It flew across the room and clipped Rory's shoulder before it clattered to the floor. It was so recognizable – a Tiffany's box, but Rory did not pay it a second glance as she stared at her fiancé. "Is that how you're going to propose?"

His smirk deepened. Rory wanted to reach out and scratch it off his face. "I don't need to propose, Mary. In case you lost the memo, we're already engaged."

A small shriek of indignation made its way out of Rory's lips. This was too much. Being engaged to someone she didn't want to be engaged to was bad enough, but being engaged to Tristan DuGray, a person she had loathed in High School, was adding insult to injury, and his smart-ass and cavalier attitude about the whole thing was the last straw. She made her way out of the room, muttering various obscenities as she passed.

Tristan went after her, picking up the small box as he passed it, a small smirk on his face the whole time.

* * *

She made her way to the balcony, slamming the door in his face.

He chuckled. He had to admit that he was surprised that Rory Gilmore was his to-be bride, but it was just so… comical. Inwardly, he flinched at the word. Comical that the fates were toying with him, dangling in front of him something he wanted but could not have? He brushed it from his mind. He had to appear calm, unfazed. He entered the balcony.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Do you honestly want to marry me?"

"Honestly? No, not really."

She turned to face him. She looked confused. "Then why are you so calm about this?"

"It's not exactly a foreign concept, Rory." Heaven forbid that he get to choose his own bride when there were so many people he could marry to enlarge the DuGray Empire.

"Excuse me?"

"I know your name, Mary. I just chose not to use it." It should have been a big deal, but he found her brushing it away, settling instead for an even more confusing topic.

"What happened to you? Did you have a personality transplant, among other things?"

He snorted. "As much of a know-it-all as ever, I see. However," he smirked, "I really have changed."

* * *

Rory studied him, looking at the snug navy blue shirt underneath the black collared one, the casual jeans and the Chuck Taylors which weren't even laced, as if he simply couldn't bother with it. The tousled blonde hair with Chilton girls had swooned over and the supposedly dazzling blue eyes, which were lighter shade than her own, she knew. "You haven't changed in appearance."

"Surely you would know what they say about books and covers?" he smirked.

"And that smirk is still there, I see," she sighed, turning to look at the moon. "But aside from all that, maybe you have decided that using your brain comes to your advantage."

"Maybe," he allowed, chuckling. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"I'd suggest running, but they're sure to send a hit team after us."

"I'd suggest dying, but somehow marrying you is just a notch above suicide."

She chuckled reluctantly. "I almost forgot how good you were at this."

"At what?" he questioned, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Bantering."

"Oh." He didn't seem to have anything to say to that. "Well, I think I'm hurt. I'd like to think I'm difficult to forget." She spoke too soon, of course.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's be serious."

Tristan's blue eyes twinkled. "Black?"

Rory groaned, although she was secretly trying to keep her lips from twitching. "DuGray!"

"Oh, alright," he muttered. "You used to be able to take a joke." He smirked. "I'm pretty sure, anyway. So, how close are you to your grandparents?"

A small pause. "I thought I was pretty close. I guess I still am. They just made me really… angry." Then she was studying his face. The boy that used to be there at sixteen was gone, leaving a man. His jaw was more defined, now, and his face more lined than she remembered. If he had been care-free at sixteen, he certainly did not seem so now, although he was rather good at pretending. "You know, you really have changed."

* * *

"Yeah?"

One of her fingers reached up to run lightly over the stubble on his chin. He barely suppressed a slight shiver. "Yeah."

"That's what happens after years of not seeing each other, I guess," Tristan shrugged.

Rory laughed. "It's exactly when you say things like that that makes me wonder how much you've changed. I wasn't even aware you were capable of such thoughts."

He mimicked taking a bullet to the heart. "Ouch. Don't you think I've always been capable of thought?"

"Immature thoughts," she corrected, and he had to smile. She cocked her head to the side. "Was that a real smile from the infamous Tristan DuGray?"

"Enjoy it while you can; those moments are few and far between."

"Heaven forbid Tristan DuGray smile more often. The press would have a field day." The words were said softly, as much of the conversation had been. They were walking on very thin ice here; the slightest wrong word could have a shattering effect. She tilted her head in the direction of the Living Room. "Sorry for going ballistic back there."

"Hey, I probably deserved it."

"That you did."

Tristan couldn't help a slight chuckle.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. So, what's your plan?"

"That is so typical of you, and what plan?"

"Come on, Mary," he nudged her on the shoulder. "You're Rory Gilmore. You have to have some kind of plan to get out of this."

And much to his amusement, a devious smile made its way onto her face. "Yes. I do have a plan."

"Well, this ought to be good," he remarked, wondering if Rory was as devious as she looked. Surely someone so innocent couldn't possibly be mischievous enough to thwart his dastardly – and at his point he smirked, because it was truly comical – parents. Then again, this Rory Gilmore wasn't quite the same as the one of four years ago.

He needn't have worried about her deviousness, though.

She was.

* * *

"This is a business merger, Chris. Haydn Law Firm is going to become Haydn, Gilmore and DuGrey," Straub explained, trying to soothe down an extremely angry Lorelei.

"So, what? Are you going to sell Rory?" Lorelei demanded.

"Sell Rory?" Francine gasped, horrified. "Lorelei, don't be unreasonable. We would never… heavens, sell Rory. We are simply matchmaking her."

"With someone she hates," Chris spat. "This is ridiculous. None of you are legal guardians and if we say you can't marry her off, you can't."

All six exchanged glances.

"What is it?" Lorelei hissed.

"Well," Straub began, "we are willing to, shall we say, _reimburse _you for ---"

"Reimburse?" Chris choked out. "You want to pay us to allow you to marry our child off? No. Absolutely not. If you weren't our parents, I'd beat you up for even suggesting it."

"Young man, this was not how I raised you," Francine warned, looking absolutely horrified at her son's behavior.

"If I recall correctly, mother, you didn't raise me at all," Chris replied stonily.

And so it continued.

* * *

Rory winced as she heard her mother give a particularly coarse expletive.

Tristan merely looked amused with the whole affair.

Rory's eyes wandered over to his face, and his mouth pulled up into that familiar smirk, higher on one side. "You find this funny, don't you?" she accused.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm still stupefied that I'm eavesdropping on a conversation with Rory 'Mary' Gilmore. And not only is the conversation filled with numerous curses, but it's about Tristan 'Playboy' DuGrey marrying Rory Gilmore." He chuckled. "I find that pretty funny."

"You are unbelievable," Rory muttered, although she couldn't help the slight smile that crossed her lips. Because really, it was pretty funny. Even though she'd rather die than tell him that. "It might be the right time for our intervention."

"As long as your acting skills are up to par, Mary."

A ghost of a smirk flickered across her face. "No need to worry about that, Bible Boy."

* * *

"You **jerk**! I can't believe you," Rory snarled, knowing she looked absolutely livid. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an audience form, but she ignored them.

"Me?" Tristan shouted back, knocking a book to the floor. "You're going to blame me for this? In case you haven't noticed, Mary," he taunted, "I didn't plan this. In what universe would I even **want** to be engaged to you?" Rory saw her mother flinch and Tristan's father raise his eyebrows, although Serena DuGray looked, strangely, amused.

"You looked pleased enough about it, oh, I don't know, five minutes ago?"

He sneered. "Please. I would never want to be engaged to you. Trust me: I want to get out of this as much as you do." His sneer turned into a cruel smirk. "But, I'm more mature about it all."

"More mature?" Rory snorted, her hands flying to her hips. "This from someone who hasn't ever had a functional relationship with a fellow human being of the opposite sex? Yes, DuGray, that's very mature," she mocked.

"You don't know me," he hissed, taking a step towards her.

"Well, you don't know me either, but I'm willing to bet that you are still the same two-timing, immature jerk from four years ago."

He growled at her, his eyes narrowing. "I'm willing to bet that at least when I have relationships, it's not just because I have **pity** on them."

"Pity?" Rory shrieked. "How dare you? I loved Dean!"

"Was that his name?" Tristan sneered. "I'm sorry, all I can recall about that oaf is that he was a **beanstalk**."

Rory grabbed a vase and threw it across the room. "You - ugh! I hate you!" she screamed. The vase shattered against the bookshelf.

"The feeling's mutual, Miss High and Mighty," Tristan snarled, before delivering the beginning of the final scene. "But as we're discussing things here, I bet you that if we did live together when we were married, I'd be more mature than the two of us." He was radiating smugness. He really was good at this.

"Please," Rory scoffed. "If we ever did have to live together, you'd be the pathetic little baby and I'd be the one stuck with handling everything."

Tristan smirked. "Would you like to test that theory?"

**Game.** "Name your terms, Bible Boy." She could feel her mother's suspicious stare boring into her back and the thought waves that were radiating off her, but when she heard the terms, she would change her tune.

"Wait," Richard said, looking at the other five collaborators in the room. Come on, Grandpa, do exactly what I expect you to, Rory thought silently. "They don't actually have to marry each other. They just have to appear like they're together."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Michael questioned. "We pay for their apartment for their petty bet and they appear like they're together?"

"Well, essentially, yes," Richard confirmed. "They simply have to appear to a few but choice gatherings together and the press will spin the story we need and once their relationship is announced, we publicize the merging of the firms." He looked at Tristan and Rory. "Then, after the six month period is over, they 'break-up,' so to speak."

"That's brilliant," Straub said slowly. "They don't have to get married and we still reach an accord."

Tristan snorted. "Do you expect us to just bow down to your commands? If we do it, we expect reimbursement."

"What?" Rory cried. "Are you crazy, Bible Boy? You might want this little charade, but I don't."

"Use your brain, Mary. Surely you can see how desperate these people are," Tristan jeered at his parents and her grandparents. "All they want us to do is appear in a few public places together, and live together in a large apartment and we can call our own terms."

**Set.** "How far are you willing to go to have this merger push through?" Rory questioned.

"Absolutely desperate," Michael replied.

Rory pretended to contemplate it before looking at Tristan and nodding slowly. "Here are my terms: Dad, Mom and I don't have to attend any of the society functions or any family dinners, except the choice functions that DuGray and I appear in." She saw Lorelei smirk and Chris mutter a, 'Thank you, God.' "You have to pay for all our expenses during the six month period, as well as the apartment itself, which has to be decent."

"We're not going to do any press conferences about the so-called relationship," Tristan threw in, looking for all the world blasé. "As for the apartment, it has to be on the Yale campus. We'll also need a kitchen, living room, separate bathrooms and a large walk-in closet." He smirked. "And you'll have to have my stuff shipped from Boston."

Emily clapped her hands. "Well, then, it's settled."

Straub jumped in. "You two aren't the only ones with demands. All of your requests shall be heeded to. It's not a problem." He looked at Michael and Straub for confirmation.

"You'll be satisfied with your living quarters."

"Childish though some of your demands are," Michael shrugged, "they are reasonable. But we have things you need to do."

"It's necessary that, in public, you look like a couple," Emily said quietly, contributing to the conversation for the first time. "Or, at the very least, civil."

"The functions you will have to attend will be chosen by us," Francine said firmly. "But, we'll only make you attend the necessary events."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Tristan questioned. "You could make us go to a hundred events and call them all necessary."

Emily smiled and started counting off the events on her fingers. Despite her previous anger, Rory couldn't help but smile. Yes, her grandparents infuriated her to no end, and they had no right at all to arrange her marriage – but they did not have malicious intent.

"The Annual Party of the Huntzbergers is a must; as well as the DuGray bash, which, as I'm sure you know young man, will celebrate your grandparents' Fiftieth Wedding Anniversary," Emily added, as if talking to a five year old, instead of a twenty-one year old man. Rory saw Tristan's lips twitch upwards, despite his cool veneer. "Rory's twenty-first birthday, and yes, you're having a party for that, dear, you don't really have a choice; there's the Charleston dinner with all the DA, heaven forbid you two don't show up, everyone would have a field day; that Charity Ball planned for December, and a few more occasions, but I promise we won't exceed more than twelve." She frowned. "Possibly fifteen."

"Emily, Francine and Serena can plan all that," Michael agreed. His countenance turned frank. "Now, Tristan, Miss Gilmore. I'm sure I don't need to impress on you how important this merger is. It is absolutely crucial that this pushes through, which is why we are acquiescing to this deal. I cannot stress how vital it is that you two appear to be together, as it will generate good press for this merger, which will be the foundation for several other deals. Are we clear?"

He might as well as add 'children' after it, Rory thought with distaste. The man was absolutely condescending and she wondered how Tristan could stand him.

"Yes, sir," Tristan drawled. "It's clear as crystal."

"Are we all in accord?" Straub questioned. He was a Supreme Court Justice, after all.

They all looked at each other – Francine, Straub, Richard, Emily, Serena and Michael. Rory and Lorelei exchanged glances, Rory silently telling her mother to trust her; she knew what she was doing. Lorelei told Chris, who didn't like it, but agreed anyway, as he didn't see much harm, although Rory saw that protective fire in his eyes as he stared at Tristan. And then, finally, Rory looked at Tristan, who had been watching all the silent glances being traded.

Then, for some strange reason, Rory turned to him and smiled. It was barely there, just the slight uplifting of the corners of her lips, and just like that, Tristan thought that maybe this wasn't going to end in disaster, after all.

**Match.**

* * *

"That was fine acting, Bible Boy," Rory said with a smile as they were about to go their separate ways. The deal had been set and after a cordial dinner, the nightmare had finally ended. Six months with a changed DuGray would be interesting and might – **might** – just be pleasant.

Tristan smirked. "You weren't too bad either, Mary. That vase-throwing was worthy of a soap opera."

"Only the best, of course," Rory mocked. She looked behind her to see Lorelei and Chris watching her. "I've got some explaining to do. I'd better go."

"Luckily for me, my parents don't give a damn," Tristan shrugged, although he was sure there was some bitterness in his tone.

Rory smiled softly at him. "If it means anything, DuGray, I think you're pretty okay now."

"Thanks." He might have said a witticism, but right now, he wanted her to know he really was thankful.

"And I didn't really abhor you in Chilton."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Well, I disliked you a little." She raised her hand and placed an inch between her thumb and forefinger. "But I didn't hate you."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Mary. You'd better go; your father is glaring daggers at me."

She turned to see Chris turn away rapidly, as if he was just staring as his car's fender. "He can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

"Go."

Rory backed away. "I'll see you this weekend." It was more of a question.

"Yes." He almost smiled. "Go."

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuse, except that life has been busy. I'm sorry, but I do have other commitments, aside from this site, and while I also dislike having too much time between posts, I really don't think it could have been helped. **

**Okay. Scary moment over. :) SQUEAL. I just read some of your reviews again, and am suddenly thinking of all the ideas that I had for this story. My fingers are itching to write. Thank you SO MUCH. Also, it's summer now, so I have more time on my hands.**

**And I know that I removed all the other chapters, but I felt like I had to redo them, because they weren't up to par with what I wanted them to be. I'm sorry. The plot will have changed quite a bit. I might post the old chapters, though, if people really still want to see them.**

**Anyway: reviews are love. :) **


End file.
